


Lighter Than Air

by silentdescant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Intoxication, Laughter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Coming Out Videos (Phandom), Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Dan and Phil are sappy drunks and they're heading home together.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Lighter Than Air

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, this was going to be something _completely_ different and very niche, but apparently I'm in a romantic mood today. Enjoy!

Dan’s laughing, stumbling as Phil slides their hands together and steadies him with a gentle hand on his back. They’re both tipsy but not drunk, loose-limbed and bubbling with joy and excitement at being out and being _out_. Phil’s chest feels like he’s full of helium, like his lungs are balloons and he’s going to float away into the cloudless night. He’ll drag Dan with him up to the stars.

Dan keeps talking and talking and talking, and Phil has lost track of the conversation, but it doesn’t matter to either of them; Dan doesn’t need Phil’s responses to be coherent. He clings to Phil’s hand and shouts into the night and laughs louder than Phil’s ever heard him laugh outside their own apartment.

He’s so beautiful, this free and happy Dan with crinkles around his eyes and dimples denting both cheeks. Phil swings him around, stretching their arms out and using their momentum to twist and pull and gravitate back together, and they’re stumbling in sync down a deserted street, drowning out their heavy footsteps with their laughter.

“I love you,” Phil murmurs breathlessly, interrupting whatever Dan was rambling about, and he’s rewarded with Dan’s dimples deepening, his teeth shining white in the dim light of the nearest streetlamp.

“I love you too,” Dan replies giddily.

“I’m so happy,” Phil says.

“I’m happy too.”

“We should get married.”

Dan giggles. His shoulders hunch up and his eyes are bright. “Okay,” he laughs.

Phil reels him in and their chests smack together. He locks his arms around Dan’s back. Dan does the same to him, but their momentum keeps carrying them forward. They stumble together until Phil’s shoulder hits a wall and they keep spinning so first Phil and then Dan and then Phil again is pinned fully against it.

“I wanna be with you forever,” Phil whispers.

“You’re so sappy when you’re drunk,” Dan says, but he’s grinning widely. His smile softens after a moment and he adds, in a lower voice, “I want that too.”

“You wanna be my husband?” Phil asks.

Dan nods before he’s even finished the question. “I really, _really_ do, Phil.”

Phil mirrors his nod, feeling satisfied and lighter than air. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“_Okay_,”

“Oh my god,” Dan giggles again, high pitched and echoing down the empty street. “Let’s go home, you dork.”

Phil spins them around one last time, pinning Dan to the wall to kiss him, right there in the middle of the street, and it doesn’t matter that there’s nobody around. It just feels so wonderful to do this, to not be scared anymore, to not feel Dan cringing and apologizing beside him.

Dan’s shaking with laughter, the entire night’s been a long-running joke, endlessly amusing and entertaining, and Phil hopes it means that Dan feels even a fraction of Phil’s lightness, his happiness, his relief.

The laughter tapers off after a moment and they breathe against each other for a moment more, Dan gazing at him with half-lidded eyes and a gentle smile on his lips. Phil can’t stop grinning.

“My _husband_,” he whispers, and it sends Dan into another fit of excited, unstoppable giggles.

Dan squirms out from between Phil and the brick wall and tugs Phil’s hands to get them both moving again, headed vaguely in the direction of home.

_fin_.


End file.
